sonicexe_spirits_of_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails
Tails Tails is one of the three main characters in Sonic.EXE: The Spirits of Hell. He is the first character you play as. Story Note: According to Spirits of Hell Round 2, the best ending is the canon ending. Tails starts off speaking to Sonic via transmission after noticing a strange occurrence in Green Hill Zone. Sonic tells Tails not to worry, then the transmission cuts off. Worried, Tails decides to fly there with the tornado to check on Sonic. He contemplates the beauty of the place before he lands, and starts walking. He sees a bunch of dead animals, and begins to question what happened, and whether Sonic was OK. The grass then turns grey, and Tails thinks about turning back, but then decides against it, telling himself he has to be brave. He sees Sonic, and is overjoyed to see him, until he realizes Sonic hasn't acknowledged him yet. He walks forward with static building up, and then pokes Sonic. Sonic opens his eyes and chastises Tails for following him, telling him that he said he would be back soon. He then asks if the Tornado was there and tells Tails they have work to do. He then starts walking towards the Tornado. Tails then notices that Sonic's hands are stained with blood, and asks him about it, which Sonic just brushes off then keeps going. There is a choice here: Go with Sonic or fly away. If you go with Sonic, Tails will notice that the Tornado has already started. Sonic then picks Tails up and forces his face into the propeller, killing him. If you choose to fly away, Tails flies away. Sonic, now with black eyes and red dots for pupils, will fly in and teleport Tails away. If you collected the green ring and chose to go with Sonic, Sonic will pick Tails up, but then drop him, allowing Tails to fly away, at which point the story resumes as normal. Tails then arrives in Angel Island Zone, which is now on fire. He starts running through, at which point Sonic.EXE flashes across the screen. The drowning music then plays, and when it reaches its climax, a message appears telling you to jump. If you don't jump, Tails will fall down. Sonic.EXE then jumps down and kills Tails. If you do jump, Tails will go through a passageway, at which point the floor caves in, leading to a cave. Tails then runs forward and hides in a box. Sonic.EXE then appears and tells Tails to come out and that he will find him. Tails then navigates through the cave, using the rockets to find the exit, and then escapes. As Tails is about to get caught, he jumps into a big ring, taking him to the hidden palace zone. He then navigates to the Master Emerald, thinking that he has to meet up with Knuckles to find out what was going on. Best (Canon) Ending Tails meets up with Knuckles, then Eggman walks in. Knuckles furiously demands to know if it was Eggman who made Sonic into a killer, but Eggman retorts by asking if he was stupid and remarking that he barely escaped alive himself. Tails then chimes in, pointing out that it couldn't have been him, as he was watching him through cameras he had in his base. Eggman, having not known about this, is confused at first, but then dismisses the thought as there was no more time for that. Eggman points out that they needed to figure out what to do, and Tails said that whenever he came near EXE, he felt like he was going crazy. Knuckles then chimed in and said that there were red rings that he touched that caused him to fall into illusion and gave him a 'massive headache'. Eggman inquires about the Master Emerald, and Knuckles realizes it wants to show them something. It then shows them a vision in which Exeller enters Sonic's body through his mouth, and his eyes turn black and red. They then discuss where to go, and Tails tells them that they need to go to Sky Sanctuary, as it was a sacred place that Sonic couldn't enter. Eggman agrees, and they teleport using the Master's Emerald. They get there, and start conversing about what to do, with Tails suggesting they relax for a while. Eggman then suggests that they bring his robot army there, which Tails immediately shuts down, pointing out that EXE would just feel them as they enter. EXE, who had been sitting above them listening, sarcastically interjects that Tails is "a smart one". Knuckles asks how he found them, and EXE points out that he can feel everything on Mobius, including Sky Sanctuary. Eggman then points out that there is one place he couldn't feel, Mountain Peak. EXE then remarks that he already knows about that, and says that if he kills one of them, he will be able to feel the area, and says that that's what he's going to do. He then sends Eggman falling off Sky Sanctuary. Eggman manages to hold him off, and EXE then flies up to fight Knuckles. Eggman then flies back up and finds tails, telling him that Knuckles was in danger and asking what they were going to do. Tails pointed out that a flying robot could help him save Knuckles, and Eggman used his devices to send a signal to one of them. A flying robot then appeared, then Tails hung onto it and flew off, and found a giant Sonic.EXE torso with the head holding Knuckles in his hand. He then fired a blast at EXE, forcing him to drop Knuckles. After Tails defeats him, he meets up with the others, celebrating his victory. Eggman quickly points out that everything they just went through was an illusion, and that they needed to escape as soon as possible. A big ring then appeared behind them, but before they could escape, EXE let out a scream. EXE then flies in, but then a mixture of exhaustion from fighting everyone there and Sonic not wanting to kill his friends causes EXE to fall over. He then looks up, his eyes having gone back to normal but with blood pooled at the bottom of his eyes. He then urges Tails to run. There is a choice here; either help Sonic or run away. If you choose to help him, Tails will stand in front of him, Knuckles asking him what he's doing. Sonic's eyes then go black again, and Knuckles pushes Tails out of the way. EXE impales Knuckles, ripping out his friend. He then remarks that Knuckles was unlucky, just like his friends. He then grabs Tails by the neck, remarking that there was so little time and so many souls. Eggman, however, shoots EXE with a laser, knocking him out and allowing them both to escape through the big ring. They arrive on Mountain Peak, and Tails starts crying, saying that it was his fault that Knuckles died. Eggman tells him that it was no time for crying, and that they're still alive. Knuckles, having been demonified by EXE, appears in front of them, calling them pathetic fools and saying he was glad they weren't friends anymore. He then laments the fact that they have to join him, and throws a boulder at them, killing them both. If you choose not to help Sonic, all three of them escape through the big ring, and stand on Mountain Peak, having escaped death narrowly and contemplating their next move. Category:Characters